The Promise
by Mythicalnightguard
Summary: My version of the car ride scene. I've seen so may different versions of this, it seems like some sort of right of passage thing. This story is all about a promise between Jedediah and Octavius, and how it was formed. No slash.


The car was spinning out of control, pushing the miniature leaders back in their seats. The scenery spun, causing them to become dizzy. Jedediah saw his life flash before his eyes. Nothing much, just years upon years of fighting an endless, worthless battle against his Roman counterpart Octavius...Octavius. He glanced next to him, seeing his ex-enemie's terrified face.

Up ahead, a snow bank came into view. As they neared it, Jedediah found it fitting to admit something, before the end.

"Octavius," He said, his voice sincere.

"Yes?" Octavius replied.

They locked eyes for a moment, both trying to read the other's thoughts. Jedediah took a breath, and continued.

"I wanna...wanna apologize for everythin' i've ever done 'ta ya and your people. I deeply regret not taking the opportunity to know you better. If...if things were diferent...I...I..."

For a reply, Octavius gently put his hand on Jedediah's shoulder. His expression was unreadable. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late. The car had hit the ground, and the world was consumed in darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Octavius groaned softly, and turned on his side. His head ached, and he couldn't move his arm. He looked around, dazed. It was cold, and he could feel the sharp wind biting his face. He could feel an intense heat emanating from behind. He shakily rose to his feet, and turned. The car was melting before him, the paint running off the sides, and the metal frame began collapsing under the pressure. That's when he realized he was utterly alone.

"Jedediah?" He asked, looking around. When there was no reply, he tried again. This time, more urgently. "Jedediah!"

Octavius began to panic. There was no sign of the cowboy anywhere. But Octavius was determined to search for him until he was found. For the next ten minutes, he continued to call his name, desperately searching for any sign of life. After about half an hour of searching, Octavius was ready to give up.

"Octavius!" A faint voice cried suddenly, almost muffled by the sound of the fire.

Octavius froze.

"Jedediah?" He called, straining to hear.

"Octavius!"

Octavius felt relief and excitement surge through him. He was alive! Jedediah was alive!

"Jedediah! Where are you?" He yelled, looking every which way.

"By the snow bank!"

Octavius ran through the snow, stumbling over sticks and stones. When he got there, he found Jedediah lying on his back, blood trickling down from a gash on his forehead, and his leg bent an at unusual angle. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and had burn marks along his cheeks and arms. When he saw Octavius, his eyes grew a little brighter.

"Octavius? Is...is it really...you?" He asked, unable to believe what he saw.

"Indeed. How do you feel?" Octavius replied, kneeling by his companion's head.

"Not well. Everythin's blurry and my head throbs."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I can barely move my leg and...my back hurts."

"You will be okay. I am sure it is just bruised."

"I don't know Octavius. It don't feel like a bruise."

Octavius carefully helped Jedediah to his feet, and supported him as best he could.

"Octavius...I...I don't know if I can do this..." Jedediah stammered, the world swimming before his eyes.

"Do not fear. I will help you. Hurry now. We must get home before morning's light."

"That's just it Octavius, I can't walk."

Seeing the cowboy in his current state reminded Octavius of his time back in Rome, fighting enemies and helping his wounded soldiers. Sometimes, drastic measures had to be taken and, as awkward as it was, it had to be done.

"Then I shall carry you." He said suddenly, carefully lifting Jedediah up off the ground.

He yelped in surprise.

"Octavius you...ya don't gotta do that..."

"Do not worry. You are not that heavy."

Octavius slowly made his way back to the museum, carrying Jedediah in his arms. Every so often, they would stop and rest, and Jedediah would complain about how awkward the situation was, and how a real man should walk himself, but he was truly grateful for the Roman's help. During one such break, they were almost to the museum, when Jedediah began to feel worse. When Octavius investigated, he found that the cowboy was running a high fever, and noticed how badly he was shivering. He knew they had to get back before hypothermia set in.

"Come on Jedediah. We must leave now. It is not much farther." Octavius said encouragingly. He tried to help Jedediah into a standing position, but felt how weak he was, and gently laid him back down.

"I'm sorry Octavius but...I can't make it. You go on." Jedediah whispered, eyes slowly beginning to close.

Octavius felt his throat tighten, and tears well up in his eyes.

"I will not leave you. You are my ally and, and it would be against Roman honour to do so."

"Octavius..."

Suddenly, the ground shook, and a shadow fell upon them. Instinctively, Octavius drew his sword, and faced the creator of the shadow...Ahkmenrah.

"I found them! I found them Larry!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost sunrise, and the exhibits were heading back to their places. Due to his injuries, Jedediah would be staying in Larry's office for the next few weeks, and Octavius was there talking with him.

"You saved my life...Octavius, i'm so sorry again for everythin'..."

"No." Octavius said, butting in. "It is I who should be sorry. I should have never waged war upon you and your people. I was a greedy fool, and I know that now. I just...I wanted what was best for my people, and I was inclined to give it. But I should not have tried to take away your people's home. It was wrong of me. You had, and still have, every right to beat me, and hate me, and do what you like to me, for I do not deserve your mercy."

Jedediah listened to Octavius' solemn words, and saw him hang his head low. He realized that the Roman was taking all the blame for everything, and that he wasn't gonna stand for that. Besides, the true measure of a man, is how well he can confront their mistakes, and admit to their wrongs. But it wasn't all his fault.

"Yes you do Octavius. I can't be mad at ya when it's just as much my fault as well. I shouldn't have continued to bicker and fight, I suppose it's just what men do. But it was my pride that stopped me from realizing that your not the enemy, but that the enemy is within us."

"Perhaps you are right. Jedediah, I am sorry for everything. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course. And, i'm sorry for what I did too. I promise, if you give me another chance, i'll be your best ally...do you forgive me?"

"Indeed. You are forgiven. And I promise, I shall never leave you in danger, and I shall comfort you when you are hurt. And I promise, I will always be there for you."

Jedediah pulled his friend into a tight hug, tears of sincerity running down both their faces.

"And I for you pardner. And I for you."


End file.
